


An Endless Cycle, Repeating Itself

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Revenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: Violence only breeds more violence. (Unbeta'd)





	An Endless Cycle, Repeating Itself

**Author's Note:**

> A Tangfei death fic. Because, you know, it wouldn’t be me if I didn’t write at least one death fic in every fandom that I’m in. What can I do? I go where the muses prod me *shrugs*

“Please, Tang Yi,” Shao Fei says softly as they lie together in bed. His head rests on Tang Yi’s shoulder and his fingers gently trace the scar on Tang Yi’s chest. “Violence only breeds more violence. So,  _please_ , let the cops handle Chen Wen Hao…”

But Tang Yi can’t. His boss, his mentor, his…  _father_ deserves  _more_.

He does what he feels he has to.

And then it’s too late to take it all back when Chen Wen Hao’s right-hand man, his very own “Tang Yi”, presses the muzzle of his gun hard against the back of Shao Fei’s head.

“No,” Tang Yi breathes out in horror.

Shao Fei, beaten and bound and kneeling on the floor, stares up at him with eyes full of pain. “I love you,” he whispers.

And then the man pulls the trigger.

The cycle of revenge is reset - and it starts anew.


End file.
